poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action
Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Stan the Dog, Aladar, Taran, and their friends) go to the Warner Bros. Studios to reunite Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as they face a new villain called Mr. Chairman, whom Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Creeper, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Eris, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Utrom Shredder, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Trivia * Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, McKenzie Fox, Pollie Pi, Karen Rooney, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Celebi, Pterano, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sebastian, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Lela, Tanner, Caitlyn Gellar, Liv Rooney. Maddie Rooney, Archimedes), Mary Contrary, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Creeper, Cat R. Waul, Constantine, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud,Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Prince John and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Unlike LionKingRulezAgain1's film ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, I Didn't Do It, Austin and Ally, Liv and Maddie, Camp Rock, Teen Beach Movie, The Sword in the Stone, Dog With a Blog, Babes in Toyland, Dinosaur, the Pokémon films, The Black Cauldron, The Goonies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Robin Hood, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Little Mermaid films, The Swan Princess films, The Jungle Book 2, An American Tail films, The Great Mouse Detective, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, and The Nightmare Before Christmas, and PAL Bits from Robin Hood ''and ''The Jungle Book.. *During the film, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Pterano, Kyle, Cartman, Aladar, Zini, Suri, Taran, Gurgi, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie, Itchy, Sebastian, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Baloo, King Louie, Fievel, Tony, Tiger, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy-Doo, Toaster, Blanky, Rutt, Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Jack Skellington will team up with Daffy Duck and DJ Drake to go to Las Vegas, while Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose Plio, Yar, Baylene, Eema, Url, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, The Witches, Celebi, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Rex, Woog,, Bagheera, Tanya, Yasha, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aisling, Darth Vader, and Boba Fett will team up with Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton to find Daffy Duck. *The only reason Celebi, Mewtwo, and Team Rocket guest star in this film is because Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock are the only Pokémon characters guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spy films Category:Films dedicated to Joe Alaskey Category:Films dedicated to June Foray Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith